The New School Year
by serenaandhinata
Summary: Naruto Namikaze lives with his mother and father & his Sister Kaede in Japan in the small city of Konoha school is about to start & he will starting his first day at Konoha High School with His Friends Shikamaru, Sasuke & Sai


**Chapter 1 **

**The new school year**

Its 7am in the Morning and the alarm goes off Naruto then reaches over and turns it off.

Hi my Name is Namikaze Naruto, & today I will be starting my first year at Konoha high School I am 13 my best friends are Uchiha Sasuke, Sai & Nara Shikamaru.

I have a Sister her name is Kaede she & is 10 and she will be starting a new year of School at Konoha Primary, with her best friend Inori but she will be going to Konoha primary. Our Mothers Name Is Kushina and our fathers name is Minato & we all live in Japan in the small city of Konoha.

Kushina: NARUTO & KAEDE you are both going to be late for your first day of School and Naruto your friends will be here any minute.

"Kaede Okay mum I will be down in a minute"

"Naruto Okay mum I will be down in a few minutes"

Naruto finished getting into his high school uniform and went down stairs & Kaede was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Naruto Morning mum, Morning Kaede"

"Kushina Good Morning"

"Kaede Good Morning Brother"

"Kushina Naruto I have made yours and Kaede's lunch but starting tomorrow Naruto I will give you money for lunch."

"Naruto okay Mum thank you where is Dad"

"Kaede Mum that is so not fair"

"Kushina you will be getting money twice a week Kaede and he had to go into work early today he said he would see you after school."

"Naruto okay"

Kushina then gave Naruto his breakfast he then sits down at the table & starts to eat his breakfast, five mins later the door bell rings Kushina then left the kitchen to go answer the door.

"Kushina Hi Sasuke, Sai & Shikamaru oh and who else is with you"

"Sasuke, Sai & Shikamaru hi Mrs Namikaze"

"Shikamaru oh this is Konohamaru he is my Fathers best friends' son, his dad asked if he could walk with us he goes the Primary school next to the high school."

"Kushina Fair enough hello Konohamaru it's nice to meet you come in all of you Naruto is in the kitchen eating his breakfast he should be done by now. Naruto your friends are here."

"Naruto Hi Guys"

"Kaede hey everyone its is good to see you all"

"Sai & Shikamaru Hey Kaede, Hey Naruto"

"Sasuke Hey Kaede & Naruto, are you ready Naruto"

"Shikamaru oh and Naruto this is Konohamaru"

"Naruto Yeah I am ready Sasuke and it's nice to meet you Konohamaru"

"Konohamaru it is nice meeting you and your Mother as well"

"Sasuke I think we should be going now guys"

"Naruto yeah your right Sasuke bye mum see you after school"

"Kaede Wait for me bye mum"

"Kushina Bye Naruto & Kaede"

**Fifteen minutes later **

"Konohamaru & Kaede see you after School everyone"

"Sasuke, Sai, Naruto & Shikamaru yeah Catch you after school we will meet right here."

Naruto along with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai decided it was time to go find their homeroom they then split up five mins later, Naruto found his homeroom he was the first one to arrive and not long after Sasuke followed by Sai & Shikamaru.

"Sasuke Hey Naruto I guess it seems we are all in the same home room"

"Naruto yeah it would seem so"

The four friends then sat down in the back row of the class room and talked until the rest of their class room, field up with alot of new faces of people none of them knew.

**The Teacher then walked in**

"Iruka Hi class I will be your home room teacher my name is Mr Umino I will now do roll call to see who is here."

"Yamanaka Ino here"

"Hyuuga Hinata here"

"Haruno Sakura here"

"Namikaze Naruto here"

"Uchiha Sasuke here"

"Nara Shikamaru here"

"Sai here"

"Akimichi Choji here"

"Garra here"

"Inuzuka Kiba here"

"Abrame Shino here"

"Yahiko here"

"Uzumaki Karin here"

"Konan here"

"Uzumaki Nagato here"

"Nakashima Rin here"

"Miyazaki Sora here"

"Hayashi Akane here"

"Hayashi Hikari: here"

Once everyone had their names called out and they had answered, the bell rings for the first lesson everyone then checks their time table.

"Iruka I am the English teacher if you have English now stay seated if you don't have this lesson please go to your first lesson."

Only couple of students left the room to go to their first lesson.

"Iruka I will now begin today's lesson we will be reading this book Haruno Sakura can you begin reading."

"Sakura Yes Mr Umino"

Sakura then began reading

An hour later

"Iruka That is all the lesson is over you may go to Recess"

Naruto and the others then left the classroom & went out and found a spot in the yard to sit down & eat.

Mean while Sakura, Ino & Hinata had just sat down to eat as well when Neji came over, Tenten and Rocklee were not far behind him.

"Neji hi Hinata and friends"

"Hinata hi Neji Sakura & Ino this is my cousin Neji and his friends Tenten & Rocklee."

"Sakura & Ino it is nice to meet you all"

"Hinata you don't have to check on me Neji"

"Neji your father asked me to you are family after all"

"Hinata I am not a little girl any more Ino, Sakura lets go"

"Ino & Sakura wait up Hinata"

As Hinata, Sakura & Ino where walking away from Neji they spotted the four boys that where in their homeroom so they approached them.

"Hinata do you mind is we join you"

"Naruto not at all these are my friends Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai."

"Hinata I am Hinata and these are my friends Ino & Sakura it is nice to meet you all."

They then sat down & started talking to each other, twenty minutes later the bell rang they all got up checked there timetables.

"Naruto I have Gym"

"Hinata so do I, I will walk with you"

"Sai I have art catch you all later I guess we will meet back here at lunch time"

They all agreed and headed off to their next lessons.


End file.
